User blog:Deathblade 100/The Science of Evil: Taliban vs Khmer Rouge
Note: Deathblade 100 & Deadliest Fiction do not endorse, sanction or condone the actions of the Khmer Rouge or Taliban Okay, today I'm doing a battle between two of the world's most hated warriors; The Taliban- Hardline religious extremists; who back their beliefs with bullets VS The Khmer Rouge- Cambodian killers; whose reign of terror left millions dead in their wake. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Taliban stats Taliban info The Taliban, alternative spelling Taleban, is an Islamic fundamentalist political movement in Afghanistan. It spread into Afghanistan and formed a government, ruling as the Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan from September 1996 until December 2001, with Kandahar as the capital. However, it gained diplomatic recognition from only three states: Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, and the United Arab Emirates. Mohammed Omar has been serving as the spiritual leader of the Taliban since 1994. Taliban weapons The Taliban launch their attack with: TalibanLAIS 468x283.jpg|Taliban PKM004.jpg|PK Machine Gun AK-47.jpg|AK-47 Makarov PMM.jpg|Makarov PM Bayonet.jpg|AK-47 with Bayonet Rpg-7.jpeg|RPG-7 Long Range: PK Machine Gun *Range: 1640 Yds *Round: 7.62x54mm R *Mag: 100 round belt *Rate of Fire: 650-750 rounds per minute *Weight: 9 - 7.5 kg Mid Range: AK-47 *Range: 365 metres *Round: 7.62x39mm *Mag: 30 round box *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds per minute *Weight: 4.3 kg & Makarov PM *Range: 50 metres *Round: 9x18mm Makarov *Mag: 8 round box *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds per minute *Weight: 730 g Close Range: Bayonet *Length: 20 cm *Edge: Double edged *Variant: Knife *Weight: 20 oz *Can be attached to AK-47 Explosive: RPG-7 *Range: 920 metres *Round: 40mm *Mag: 1 rocket *Rate of Fire: 4 rounds per minute *Weight: 7kg Khmer Rouge stats Khmer Rouge info The Khmer Rouge, the Cambodian rebels led by the Maoist revolutionary, Pol Pot. They are most remembered for their social engineering, which resulted in genocide. They fought and won to make Cambodia an agrarian communist country. They believed that the only way to restore Cambodia to its medieval splendor was to put everyone to work at farming rice. Citizens' lives were viewed as expendable. This vicous and evil group caused the death of 2.2 million. Fortunatly, they were taken out of power in 1979, but groups of Khmer Rouge still existed. Since then, Cambodia has started to recover. Pol Pot died on April 15th, 1998, and surviving Khmer Rouge leaders have been or will be put on trial. Khmer Rouge weapons The Khmer Rouge retaliate with: Ss-100726-khmer-rouge-006.jpg|Khmer Rouge RPD.jpg|RPD Light Machine Gun M16A1.jpg|M16A1 Tokarev.jpg|Tokarev TT33 Corona-cane-knife-G41040.jpg|Cane Knife RGD-33 grenade.jpg|RGD-33 Long Range: RPD Light Machine Gun *Range: 1000 metres *Round: 7.62x39mm *Mag: 100 round drum *Rate of Fire: 650-750 rounds per minute *Weight: 7.4 kg Mid Range: M16A1 *Range: 500 metres *Round: 5.56x45mm NATO *Mag: 30 round box *Rate of Fire: 700-900 rounds per minute *Weight: 4 kg & Tokarev TT33 *Range: 50 metres *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Mag: 8 round box *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds per minute *Weight: 841 g Close Range: Cane Knife *Length: 40 cm *Edge: Double Edged *Weight: 1.25 LB *Use: Farming tool Explosive: RGD-33 Grenade *Charge: 6 oz TNT *Weight: 1.3 LB *Range: 30-40 metres *Type: Fragmentation *Notes: Improvised Shrapnel Sleeve Battle Taliban: Khmer Rouge: The sound of clattering stones filled the air, as four Taliban insurgents climbed down from a steep mountain. As they entered a nearby village, four Khmer Rouge guerrillas enter from a jungle and take cover behind a wall. One of the Taliban had a PKM Machine Gun; his comrades all carried AK-47 assault rifles and one had an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher. One of the Khmer Rouge had his RPD Light Machine Gun in hand; two of his colleagues carry M16A1 assault rifles and one carries a Tokarev TT33 pistol. As the Taliban start talking to each other, the Tokarev wielding Khmer Rouge tosses an RGD-33 grenade into the hut the Taliban were in. The grenade explodes, killing one of the AK wielding Talibans. The Taliban's PKM gunner retailiates by firing in all direction, wounding two of the Khmer Rouge. A well placed shot from an AK-47 kills a Khmer Rouge fighter. The Taliban and Khmer Rouge start firing at each other with their assault rifles and Machine guns. The M16A1 wielding Khmer Rouge fighter enters a building as a Taliban follows him with his AK. A brief burst of fire from both fighters miss each other. The Taliban unsheathes his bayonet and strikes at the Khmer Rouge. The Cambodian pulls out his Cane Knife and hacks at the Afghani. As the two grapple, a third Taliban aims his RPG-7 at the building and fires. The rocket kills both combatants in the blast. A Khmer Rouge guerilla fires two shots at the RPG Taliban from his Tokarev TT33. The RPG Taliban fires a shot from his Makarov. The Taliban runs with his bayonet towards the wounded Khmer Rouge before being struck by a cane knife used by a Cambodian. As a Cambodian runs into a house, a thrust from a bayonet took him in the chest. The last Khmer Rouge enters the building and swings his cane knife at the Taliban's head. The Taliban leader ducks and the blade gets stuck in a wooden wall. The Taliban leader walks up to the Khmer Rouge leader with an AK-47 and fires a burst of fire at point blank. The Taliban leader raised his rifle and yells "Allahu Akbar!" in victory before hearing a helicopter closing in the distance. X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes The battle will be in a village between a jungle and mountain terrain. Battle will be 4 vs 4. Votes must be READABLE and must have good grammar, spelling and punctuation. Voting ends on the 15th of June. Next time: it's gangland violence as Colombia's lethal cocaine traffickers; the Medellin Cartel take on Ireland's killer guerrilla fighters, the IRA. Category:Blog posts